godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 16
Episode: 16: A Day in the Underground City '''Blake's Diary, May 3rd 2129: Lucifer is awakening, Survivors have been found and and a operation have started, Hans Fallson are preparing an group of God Eaters to rescue the remaining survivors before its too late, I dont know what awaits me next, but its better get myself prepared, the number of survivors to rescue is 50 and we dont have much time left, according Dr. Fallson we have less than a months to rescue them.' Everyone reunite at the God Eaters Guild: Valhalla, Hans was giving the instructions to the God Eates about an operation. Hans: The briefing is showing that Lucifer is demonstrating signals of his awakening and he shall awake in a month or two and 50 survivors have been spotted we have to hurry and rescue them. At this moment we are dispatching teams to rescue them. The mission of Team Beta is rescue the survivors at the America Branch, the mission of Team Delta is rescue the survivors spoted at the ruins of Anagura. I already decided some teams, The Team Delta will be Calvin, Mayra, Dmitry and Harris. Team Beta will take someone who knows the field, Her name is Karen Stone. Karen: Looking foward to working with you all. The missions will start soon, better you guys prepare yourselves. Hans: The Team Beta will be, Paul, Karen, Korsky and Kinia. After that,everyone prepared for the depart to the rescue mission, before the Team Beta helicopter take off, Blake had some questions. Blake: Ok, what is my mission? Hans: You gonna stay here. Blake What is the reason? Hans: James told me about your transformation and after some exams, we decided to let you out of this until you get some rest. Blake: You gotta be kidding right? Mayra: Get some rest. We dont know what is happening to you, can you stay here? Paul: Blake, can i ask you a favor? Blake: And what is? Paul: Can you take care of Mya? Blake: Ok i guess. Then the both team's helicopters take off. With nothing more to do, Blake then decide to take a look at the city, and go back to the department to see Mya. Mya: Hi again, Blake! Blake: Hi Mya. Mya: Hey Blake, come here! Blake: Mya, wait! Mya was happy to spend time with Blake again after so much time has passed since they last meet, Mya then take Blake to the residential district. Blake was surprised by the size of the residential district, so many people alive, to an person that passed 4 years without seeing no one and thinking that he was the last human in the Earth, it was a breathtaking look, but he continued to go after Mya and finally reached her. Blake: Mya! do not run from me like that... huh? Who are you? Lena: My name is Lena Tashihara, Kinia's elder sister, pleased to meet you. Mya: Lena showed us the city Blake. Blake: I see... Lena: Wait, are you Blake? Blake Jhonson? Blake: Yes. Lena: As you can see your grandpa Jack, built this city years ago. Blake: Yes, i know James have told me that already, but yet i dont know the place. Lena: Jack started the construction of this city around 2075 but it was never finished due several problems, He did created this city to his family have a safe place to live but not only for that, this city was an shelter to everyone who cannot live in Fenrir's shelters or at the Satelite Bases, He started building this city with his own resources, but later he did got some help from Calvin's and the Tashihara's family, even some God Eaters helped him to build this city, their names are written in the memorial on the west side of the city. Blake: I understand, so my grandfather was that important? Hans: Yes, he was. Blake: Hans? what are you doing here? Hans: Just came here to see Blake, i have some important info regarding one of his God Arc, Blake can you follow me? Blake: Sure, i guess. Lena can you stay with Mya? Lena: Sure Blake. Blake follow Hans to the laboratory while Mya stays with Lena, but Mya apparently is scared. Mya:... Lena: What is the matter Mya? Mya: There is something wrong with that guy... Blake was close enough to hear those Mya's words, while they went to the lab, in the way they stop at the memorial and Blake see the memorial and and Lupus show its concern. Blake: All the names, all of them who worked for the city? Hans: They all did, your grandfather specifically and if wasn't him, probably no human would be alive today. Now shall we go to the laboratory? ''Lupus: Blake, do not trust him.'' ''Blake: Wait a minute, how did you managed to get inside of my head if you are far away from me?'' ''Lupus: That is not important at the moment, i know what is inside your head, i know what you hide and what is deep inside of you, you think that you do not hold any feelings but, I know what keep inside of you, the feeling of anger, the feeling of lost, the feeling of powerlessness, and i know that also you instinctively dont trust him'' ''Blake: I see, What is your point?'' ''Lupus: I only telling you, to trust in your instincts just once, you are an Aragami, you have the power to sense when you are in danger, so please listen to it, even Hara dont trust him.'' Hans: Blake? Are you alright? Blake: I am, i was just thinking. Hans and Blake then go to the laboratory, Blake's head is full of doubts about his past and their parents, when the reach the laboratory, everyone from the staff stares at Blake, Hans then take him to the center of the facility, and he see an terrifying image at the lab's display. Blake: What... what is that? Hans: This display is showing the center of the Earth, and Lucifer is there asleep. Blake: He is, feeding using the planet core? Hans: No but his is close to awaken, those redish lights that you saw earlier, appeared all around the planet, his awakening is undetermined, can be in couple of weeks or months. But i havent brought you here only because of it, i wanna show to you something. Blake: And what is it? Hans: Look at your hand. Look closely Blake: I am looking what is the matter? Hans: Your veins are not acting as usual, Lupus spoke with you didn't him? Blake: How did you know? Hans: This is an factor of this God Arc, after a certain time it creates an mental connection with it's user that in this case, is you. But only one tip, do not trust it, It might be a God Arc but its an Aragami also. By the way you have awaken your power isn't it? Blake: Yes, but once again, how did you know? Hans: Don't look so surprised Blake, James have told it to me. Do you remeber the recordings of my ancestors din't you? Blake: I do, what about them? Hans: The weapons that they created using the oracle cells was aren't the Aragamis, It was humans genetically modified with it, and you my friend are the continuation of that project. Blake: And Henry continued. Hans: Exactly, anyway we are done here, you can go and have some rest now. Blake exits the Lab and, While Blake was on the way to take Mya to her home, he passes at the guild to visit James at the guild. Blake: James, how are you doing? James: I'm fine now, that was nothing, they said that tommorow i will already fell better. Blake: I came here not only to see you, i also have a question. James: And what is it? Blake: Did you said to someone about power awakening? James: No at all, why do you ask? Blake: Nothing, i have to go and see Mya, take care of yourself. While in Blake was in the way to take Mya back to the home, he did think about what Lupus said, Blake then arrive at Lena's house. Blake: Lena i came here to take Mya. Lena: Hi again Blake, Mya is sleeping so be careful while taking her back to the home. Blake: Ok. In the way to Mayra's home,Blake carrying Mya he did remember about his sister and think about the plan, and what Hans is planning. 'Is that true after all?' Blake thinks, because if its not, what kind of future awaits her?, and the rest of humanity? these things make Blake think. ''Lupus: Concern? This is not anything like you Blake, not at all.'' ''Blake: I know, i dont know what happening anymore, not since that day.'' ''Lupus: Even if the plan not work. We will find an way to pass through that.'' ''Blake: Seriously? A God Arc thinking like that?'' ''Lupus: My primal directive is to preserve the humankind Blake, i was built to this purpose.' While Blake was taking Mya back to her house, The Guild was receiving an emergency call. Operator: Central, we are receiving an transmission from Team Delta. Team Delta can you hear? Team Delta? (Mayra: ...We...foun...d...an......ara.g...mi...we.ne.ba.c.k) Transmission Error Hans: What is happening? Operator: Sir, we just lost contact with Team Delta, they are no more emitting signals. Sir, we have just lost them. Continue... Category:Blog posts